A cryptographic protocol, such as secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol, transport layer security (TLS) protocol, and/or the like, may be used to encrypt a communications session between a first device and a second device. In some cases, the first device and/or the second device may transmit various types of encrypted information in the encrypted session, such as encrypted application data, encrypted alert data, encrypted handshake data, encrypted heartbeat data, and/or the like.